Sentimientos
by Noodle Albarn
Summary: Con nostalgia sonrió mientras veía como se removía sobre él en busca de una posición más cómoda. Eso provocaba Noodle. Sonrisas y llanto. De la misma forma que lo hace reír, lo hace llorar. Felicidad y tristeza con sólo verla. A pesar de sufrir por desamor, sonreía como un estúpido enamorado./ Murdoc x Noodle


Su cabeza descansaba delicadamente sobre su pecho, que parecía no inmutarse por el subir y bajar de éste. Éstas eran las situaciones que Murdoc más amaba; recostados sobre uno de los sillones del fuerte las tres y media de la mañana intentando ver alguna que otra película. Plastic Beach estaba en un silencio sepulcral, excepto por la apacible respiración de su compañera que le indicaba que había caído rendida en los brazos de morfeo. Murdoc río despacio por ello. Noodle nunca podía resistir estar despierta hasta tan tarde.

Cerró los ojos por un instante sintiendo como el dulce y embriagador aroma de la joven se colaba por sus fosas nasales. Era conocido. Inspiró más fuerte, en un intento de que el perfume lo llenara hasta lo más profundo de su ser. De su alma. Muy conocido, volvió a pensar. Lo había respirado tantas veces que lo tenía impregnado, siendo la única forma de resistir la ausencia de la peliazul, cuando se encontraba lejos. Era su aire; no, su droga, a la cual él era adicto.

Estar en una misma banda, pero a la vez no, era muy duro. Siempre, en aquellos diez años, le extrañó, le extrañó un poco; un poco demasiado, un poco muy seguido, un poco más cada día. Cuando Noodle caía al infierno, con ella se iban sus ojos, su cabello, su risa, su sonrisa, sus labios, su voz. Se iba ella. Y junto con ello la propia sonrisa de Murdoc.

Los demás sabían sobre ello mas preferían guardar silencio. Sabía perfectamente que para Noodle, él era especial. Sin embargo, para Murdoc, Noodle era mucho más que eso. Era su todo. Era su amor. Su primer amor. Su imposible primer amor.

-Necesito amarte..

Con nostalgia sonrió mientras veía como se removía sobre él en busca de una posición más cómoda. Eso provocaba Noodle. Sonrisas y llanto. De la misma forma que lo hace reír, lo hace llorar. Felicidad y tristeza con sólo verla. A pesar de sufrir por desamor, sonreía como un estúpido enamorado.

No podía decirle a aquella joven junto a él lo que realmente sentía por ella. Que estaba loco y desesperado por tan sólo un beso de su parte. Que quemaba cada vez que lo tocaba. Que le hervía la sangre de celos cada vez que la veía cerca de 2D; rogaba patéticamente en su interior que por lo menos siguiera siendo su favorito. Que moría cada vez que se iba.. Que era su sueño más dulce y su peor pesadilla a la vez.

No podía decirlo simplemente porque ya sabía el desgraciado desenlace de su historia. A pesar de saber que sería rechazado, y que probablemente para los demás decirle o no, es igual ya que el final es el mismo, para él no era así. Que de los tentadores labios de Noodle salieran palabras como que no lo amaba, era como hacer su miseria real y palpable. Y ese no era su único dolor. Noodle también sufriría, y verla así por su culpa era algo que no se lo perdonaría nunca. Era su tesoro más valioso y era frágil.

Nuevamente se removió y está vez posó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del mayor apretando suavemente.

-Murdoc..-Se escapó de pronto un ligero susurro de los labios ajenos.

El satanista se sorprendió en exceso. ¿Noodle estaba soñando con él? De pronto comenzó a sentir calor. Mucho calor. Viajaba desde las puntas de los dedos de sus pies hasta el final de sus cabellos. No creía lo que quería creer. Era obvio que no era lo que quería pensar, pero eso no evitaba que la emoción se acumulara en su garganta queriendo gritar. Noodle debía estar soñando con él, pero posiblemente no como él quisiera.

Observó alarmado como Noodle comenzaba a abrir pesadamente uno de sus ojos por debajo del cabello, para luego mirarlo. Cuando este levantó su cabeza hacía él y su mirada se cruzó con la dulce y dormilona de la asiática, el sentimiento que acumulaba en la garganta le hizo querer vomitar.

No sabía porque el simple hecho de que Noodle -su niña- haya pronunciado su nombre en sueños, había desencadenado toda una ola de sentimientos que estaban presos en lo más profundo de su alma. Necesitaba respirar, aquello era asfixiante, sí, quizá luego se lo diría.


End file.
